Fliqpy
:Para ver información sobre su lado bueno, véase Flippy. Flippy Malvado o Fliqpy es uno de los antagonistas principales de la serie. Es el lado malvado de Flippy. Cuando Flippy ve o escucha algo relacionado con la guerra, éste se vuelve en Flippy Malvado. Biografía del Personaje Flippy Malvado es la misma persona que Flippy, quien hace cosas buenas. Al principio se creía que Flippy era consciente de los asesinatos que cometía, pero más adelante se supo que son dos personajes diferentes, ocupando el mismo cuerpo. Cuando Flippy enloquece, sus dientes se transforman en colmillos afilados, sus ojos pasan de ser negros a ser amarillos-verdes (Excepto en Remains to be Seen, donde son de color azul) y su voz se vuelve más grave. Durante la primera temporada de la serie de internet, su cuerpo permanecía sin muchos cambios, pero enloquece de todas formas. Su estado enloquecido parace ser un desorden de "Estrés Postraumático" debido a sus días de guerra. En muy pocas ocasiones Flippy puede enfadarse, pero sin llegar al punto de enloquecer (como en Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark y Random Acts of Silence). En Double Whammy Parte 1 y Double Whammy Parte 2 se muestra como una entidad, separada de su lado bueno. En la parte 1 aparece al final, a punto de empezar a pelear con Flippy. En la parte 2 pelea con Flippy bueno a lo largo de todo el episodio, eventualmente capturandolo y torturandolo. Se muestra que todo lo que pasó realmente era Flippy atacándose a sí mismo. Luego ocurre una gran batalla entre Flippy buenos y Flippy malos, donde sólo sobrevive el Flippy bueno original (que luego muere atropellado por un camión). Esto puede probar que se recuperó del estado enloquecido. En Without a Hitch Flippy no enloquece durante el episodio, sólo en la imaginación de Flaky. Sin embargo, vuelve a enloquecer en On My Mind, probando que no se ha curado de su trauma. Flippy Malvado raramente muere, y si lo hace, sus muertes involucran camiones, explosiones o a Lumpy. Apariciones Roles como Protagonista #Hide and Seek #This is your Knife #Without a Hitch #Flippin' Burgers #Keepin' it Reel #Remains to be Seen #Party Animal #Double Whammy Parte 1 #Double Whammy Parte 2 #On My Mind #New Season Teaser #Random Acts of Silence #By the Seat of Your Pants #In Over Your Hedge Roles como Secundario #Out of Sight, Out of Mime (Sólo en la versión de DVD) #Class Act #Easy For You to Sleigh #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #A Vicious Cycle Ka-Pow! #Operation: Tiger Bomb Asesinatos Cometidos por Flippy Malvado *'Cuddles' - 6 ("This Is Your Knife", "Flippin' Burgers", "Keepin' It Reel" , "Remains to be Seen", "Party Animal", "Double Whammy Parte 2") *'Giggles' - 7 ("This Is Your Knife", "Flippin' Burgers", "Remains to be Seen", "Double Whammy Parte 1", "On My Mind", "By the Seat of your pants") *'Toothy' - 6 ("Hide and Seek", "Keepin' It Reel", "Remains to be Seen", "Party Animal", "By the Seat of your pants", "Double Whammy Parte 2") *'Lumpy' - 3 ("Keepin' It Reel", "A Vicious Cycle,"In Over Your Hedge") *'Petunia' - 5 ("Hide and Seek", "Flippin' Burgers", "Keepin' It Reel", "Remains to be Seen", "Double Whammy Part 1") *'Handy' - 1 ("Remains to be Seen" junto con'' Toothy'') *'Nutty' - 5 ("Remains to be Seen", "Party Animal", "Double Whammy Parte 1", "Random Acts of Silence", "By the Seat of your pants") *'Sniffles' - 5 ("Remains to be Seen", "Party Animal", "Double Whammy Parte 1", "Random Acts of Silence", "By the Seat of your pants") *'Pop' - 2 "A Vicious Cycle" "Flippin burgers") *'Cub' - 1"Flippin burgers") *'Flaky' - 5 ("Hide and Seek", "This Is Your Knife", "Happy Trails Pt.2: Jumping The Sharks ", "Keepin' It Reel", "By the Seat of your pants", además de 3 muertes imaginarias en "Without a Hitch".) *'The Mole' - 1 ("Remains to be Seen") *'Disco Bear' - 2 ("Double Whammy Parte 1", "A Vicious Cycle") *'Russell' - 1 ("Remains to be Seen") *'Lifty' - 2 ("Remains to be Seen", "Easy for You to Sleigh") *'Shifty' - 2 ("Remains to be Seen", "Easy for You to Sleigh") *'Mime' - 5 ("Keepin' It Reel", "Party Animal", "Remains to be Seen", "Double Whammy Parte 1", "Random Acts of Silence") *'Splendid' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot '- 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 4 (2 en "Flippin' Burgers", 1 en "Class Act" y 1 en "By the Seat of Your Pants") *'Otros' - 14+ (Un pájaro carpintero en "Hide and Seek", muchos Flippys Buenos en "Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Parte 2" (alucinaciones), El General Tigre y 8 Soldados Tigre en "Operation: Tiger Bomb", Truffles y un elefante en "By the Seat of your Pants") Curiosidades *El General Tigre es el único personaje que se enfrentó a Flippy Malvado, logrando hacerle un gran daño. Aun así, terminó perdiendo a manos de Flippy. **Al parecer también tiene dificultades para matar a Lumpy, como se puede ver en episodios como Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Remains to be Seen y By The Seat Of Your Pants, parcialmente por suerte de parte de Lumpy. A diferencia de su batalla con el General Tigre, fracasó finalmente en matar a Lumpy y terminó muriendo él en vez de Lumpy. *En Hide and Seek, al transformarse se ven sus ojos amarillos, pero en el resto del episodio se ve totalmente normal. *A pesar de ser considerado un asesino psicópata, Fliqpy parece tener un lado suave, ya que empieza a llorar cuando imagina a su contraparte buena a punto de ser asesinada por él en Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. Esto también se prueba en By The Seat Of Your Pants, donde, cuando Fliqpy ve a una mariposa volando, automáticamente cambia a su lado bueno. *En Remains to be Seen, él tiene ojos azules en vez de amarillos cuando enloquece. **Esto puede ser un error o puede que sea intencional, pues terminaron viéndose así durante el resto del episodio, y todos los zombies tenían el mismo color de ojos. Sin embargo, él aparece con los ojos azules incluso antes de transformarse en zombie, por lo que se trata de un error. *Los únicos personajes que no fueron asesinados por él son Splendid, Cro-Marmot y Lammy. *En Class Act se puede ver mientras muestran a las victimas a Fliqpy apuñalando a un Generic Tree Friend. *Toothy fue su primer víctima. También Fliqpy fue la primera víctima de Toothy. *Él es el único personaje que nunca tuvo una imagen de presentación (Sin contar el inicio de Double Whammy Parte 2). *A pesar de ser conocido por matar a los demás personajes, Lumpy provocó más muertes que él en un sólo episodio (en Aw Shucks!, donde provocó 16 muertes), mientras que la mayor cantidad de muertes de Fliqpy fue de 12 en Remains to be Seen. Splendid es quien más personajes mató, en Wrath of Con. **Él ocupa el tercer lugar en cantidad de asesinatos cometidos, el segundo lugar es ocupado por Pop y el primero es ocupado por Lumpy. *Flippy y Lumpy son los únicos personajes confirmados que mataron a Truffles. *Cub es el único al que Flippy no ha matado intencionalmente. Esto es más probablemente porque el código de soldado de Fliqpy no le permite matar intencionalmente a Cub, por lo que Cub es muy pequeño de edad e incluso incapaz de defenderse por cuenta propia. **Esto también cuenta con personajes discapacitados como The Mole y Handy, aunque en By The Seat Of Your Pants le rebanó las piernas a Handy. Aunque es cierto que mata a estos dos en Remains to be Seen, probablemente porque notó muchos personajes sanos y no notó a los discapacitados. Así que es seguro el asumir que Fliqpy nunca mataría a ningún personaje discapacitado, en estado de sufrimiento, o cualquiera que sea sólo un infante, debido a que no se pueden defender por cuenta propia. También espera a que Nutty recobre la conciencia antes de matarlo en Random Acts of Silence e ignora completamente a Flaky (quien se encontraba indefensa en ese momento por una reacción alergica) en Party Animal. **Sin embargo, en el guion gráfico de Flippin' Burgers, se veia que The Mole era asesinado por Fliqpy cuando lo cuelga en un gancho de ropa y provoca que su piel sea arrancada. *Fliqpy es el primer antagonista en aparecer en la serie *Su taza de supervivencia es de 56.52% *En la serie de TV es de 60% posicionandolo como el tercero mas alto. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Personajes Verdes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Osos Categoría:Personajes Populares Categoría:Personajes con trastornos Categoría:Militares Categoría:Personajes Adultos Categoría:Personajes de Ka-Pow! Categoría:Ka-Pow! Categoría:Antagonistas de Ka-pow Categoría:Mas Victimas que Muertes Categoría:Personajes Con Sombreros Categoría:Personajes Sin Cola Categoría:Personajes sin Muertes Debatibles